


First Rule of Battle Strategy

by VoidUnicorn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bored Liam Dunbar, BoyxBoy, Dont get distracted, Good Theo Raeken, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idea is cute, Kissing, Lazer Tag distraction, Lazer tag, M/M, Still bad at tagging, Teen Wolf, Theo and Liam Couple, Theo and liam, Thiam, Werewolf, distraction, opponents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidUnicorn/pseuds/VoidUnicorn
Summary: When it comes to any type of game Theo gets very competitive. Liam soon learns that when Theo gets competitive he also does anything to win. So when Liam suggests to go Lazer tagging Theo is already planning his strategy.Or where Theo and Liam go Lazer tagging and Theo does whatever he needs to do to win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic so please keep the judging to a minimum. I've had this idea for awhile and decided to put it into words. If you love thiam as much as I do I hope you enjoy!

"Theooo." Liam said as he sat on the kitchen counter swinging his legs in the apartment he and the older boy shared. "I'm bored, lets do something." Theo was used to Liams whining about being bored. He only did it constantly. "Well what do you want to do pup?" Smirked Theo. He knew Liam didn't like when people called him pup. Except Theo. Theo was the only exception. Anybody else who tried to call him pup would find out he's still working on his anger. "I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" Exclaimed liam as he threw his hands up in the air along with hopping off the counter top. Theo took the three strides it took to get to liam and whispered in his ear, "Well...we could, you know, have some fun." While he whispered this into liams ear he slid his arms around the wolfs waist then kissed his neck. Liam groaned. Theo knew it was liams sweet spot, his neck, right under his jaw. So he took every chance he got to kiss it.  
Liam knew what Theo was doing. If he let it continue, he wouldn't be able to stop himself or Theo.  
Liam pulled away saying, "as much as I would love to continue this, and trust me I would, we need to get out of the house. Lets go do something. Something with action." Theo smirked while raising an eyebrow. "No. I know exactly what you're thinking and you can just get rid of that dirty image, mister." Liam exclaimed while pointing a finger at Theo. Theo crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "You're no fun. Okay pup what do you suggest we do then." Liam glared at Theo. Just then he thought of something. 

"Lazer Tag. Lets go Lazer Tagging." Theo only smirked.

***************

Theo parked his truck in front of the building as Liam looked over at him smiling and hopping out of the truck. Theo just shook his head and smiled at how childish Liam was when it came to things like this. He knew how happy it made Liam and he wouldn't have it any other way. He got out of the truck, locking it and putting his keys in his jacket pocket.  
When he got inside liam was already waiting for him telling him what color team he wanted to be on. Theo pulled out his wallet and paid the admission fee. Together they walked over to the lady who controlled the games. There was already a big group so she had them join. After she explained how much time they had and how to work the Lazer guns liam walked over and chose the green team as did 8 other people. After Liam put his vest on and grabbed the gun he looked up and seen Theo and 7 other people wearing a blue vest.  
"Why are you wearing blue?" He asked Theo. Theo smirked and walked over to him, leaning down he whispered into his ear, "how else am I supposed to beat you, pup?" The lady then opened the door and everybody walked inside. Liam realized he wouldn't have to watch his back because of the other members of the blue team. 

He'd have to watch his back because of Theo.  
_____________

Liam and his team were doing good. Not as good as the blue team, but good.  
Theo was very competitve. Liam learned that very quickly. It amazed him how silent Theo could be. Even for being a werewolf Liam could barely hear him. Theo snuck around the arena shooting player after player. Liam never saw him coming.  
Theo snuck up behind Liam, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi." He said when Liam turned around. Liam heart was racing. Not because of Theo giving him a heart attack when he scared him, but because of how good Theo looked in the lighting. His hair was messed up and he was sweaty. The sleeves of his black long-sleeved shirt were pushed up to his elbows and his jeans fit just right. It took liam all he had not to jump his bones just now. Theo pushed Liam into the dark corner and put his hand on side of Liams neck. If he couldn't hear Liams heartbeat before, he should now. Theo leaned in kissing liam. He was about to pull away when liam put his hands in Theos hair kissing him back. It was supposed to be a soft and gentle kiss but it soon turned into a very heated one. Liam was running his hands through Theos hair while Theo was running his hands up and down Liams sides. Then Theo did something Liam never saw coming. He took his hand off Liams side and raised the gun to Liams vest and pulled the trigger. Liam pulled back gasping when he realized what Theo did. "D-did you just shoot me?" Liam asked, dumbfounded. Theo smirked, "First rule of Battle strategy, Dunbar, Never let your opponent distract you." Theo said still smirking as he walked away. Liam stood there watching Theos retreating figure disappear. 

He realized that Theo plays dirty. He wouldn't let it happen again.  
____________

8 times! 8 times Theo has caught Liam off gaurd, shot him, and walked away. And every time Liam curses to himself. "Damn it, Raeken." All he hears is Theo chuckle to himself. He can guarantee he's smirking every time too.  
When the game was finally over and they were putting their vests and guns back Liam was glaring at Theo. He knew Theo could feels his eyes on him. Theo turned around to a glaring liam and only smirked. He walked out of the best room with liam following. They walked out of the building after they got their stuff from the locker and were walking back to the truck when liam asks, "why did you shoot me? 9 times!" Theo started chuckling. "Because pup, how else was I supposed to win? Or did you want me to let you shoot me and let you win?" Theo asked while they got into the truck after he unlocked it. "Yes! That's exactly what I wanted!" Liam exclaimed turning to look at Theo as Theo pulled out of the parking lot. Theo smiled, looking over at liam then back at the road and all of a sudden Liam couldn't be upset anymore. Not when Theo looked at him like that. "Hey. I have another idea." Said Liam still looking at Theo. Theo glanced over at Liam. "What's your idea?" Liam smiled, "wanna get some pizza?" Theo smiled that breathtaking smile of his and said, "I thought you'd never ask." 

***************  
They brought the leftover pizza home and decided to watch a movie.  
Theo layed on the couch with liam in between his legs with his head on his Theos chest. Theo had one arm around Liams waist and the other running through Liams hair gently. He could tell liam was about to fall asleep half way through the movie. He was too. Before liam fell asleep he muttered sleeply, "g'night reaken, love you." Theo smiled, as he whispered "love you too pup." Liam then fell asleep with Theo playing with his hair. Theo slid out from under him and picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom and laying liam down on the bed. Since liam already changed into his pajamas when they got home he didn't need to wake him up and have him change. Theo changed into his sweats and took off his shirt. Both he and liam preferred it when he slept without a shirt. He crawled into the bed next to liam and pulled the covers over both of them. Liam rolled over and snuggled into Theos side as Theo put his arm around Liams waist. "Hey raeken?" Mumbled liam. "Yeah pup?" Theo asked. "You wanna go Lazer tagging more often?" Theo smiled, "you gonna let me win or am I gonna have to beat your ass like I did today?" He felt liam smile against his side. "You wish." Theo chuckled softly while he ran his hand through Liams hair, "Yeah pup, we can go whenever you want to." Liam yawned, "okay." Theo heard Liams heartbeat and breathing even out and soon his did too.


	2. Your Victory My Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Theo kicked his ass in Lazer tag liam decides its time for revenge. Liam acts like everything is fine but he hates losing. Absolutely hates it. So how do you get revenge? Its easy. You get it on Theos prized possession. His truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweets! This is dedicated to JannaLionHeart for getting the idea of Liams revenge into my head. Hope you enjoy it. Seeya at the end!

Revenge. That's all Liam could think of for the past 6 days. 6 days ago Theo beat Liam in Lazer tag. And he just couldn't take it. He hated being beat. Hated losing. So he's finally constructed the perfect revenge plan. Theo is gonna be furious but it'll be worth it.  
\-------  
Later that day theo came home from work and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Liam knew where he kept his truck keys so he went into the bedroom and looked on the dresser. There they were. The truck keys. Liam grabbed them trying not to make a sound, waited for a few seconds to hear if Theo was still in the shower, then walked out of the bedroom. His heart was beating a little faster when he went outside. He could still hear Theo in the shower and went to the truck unlocking it and getting in. When liam started the truck he heard the shower cut off immediately. He waited until he heard Theo go into the main part of the apartment, knowing he was looking for him. When the heard Theo growl very loudly "LIAM" that's when he took off. Speeding down the road and looking in the rear view mirror seeing Theo run outside and looking as liam drove away. Yep. Theo was pissed. Now its time to actually start the plan.

Liam drove to Masons, because he was apart of the plan. When mason got into the truck he looked at liam with confusion when he drove off. "Dude, wheres Theo?" Asked Mason looking in the back seat. Liam scratched the back of his neck answering, "he's not here." Masons eyes got wide "I noticed that but why in the hell do You have Theos truck if he's not in it?" Liam smirked, "I may have stolen it while he was in the shower." Mason all but jumped out of the truck when he heard that. "WHAT?! Dude your gonna get us killed. I know Theo doesn't scare you, but he's a freaking chimera and scares the crap out of me when he's angry." Liam started laughing lightly, "look I have a revenge plan and I need your help ok?" Mason started getting curious "okay fine what do you need my help in. But if it gets me killed I blame you." Liam grinned when he heard mason. "Its not gonna get you killed." Mason let out a sigh of relief and asked "okay what do you need my help with?" Liam replied "so Theo beat me in Lazer tag and I just can't have that so I have a revenge plan. We are going to the machanices shop so that they can do a little work on Theos truck." Masons eyes got wide when he heard what liam was saying "what are you gonna do?" Liam continued, "well first he's gonna get new seat covers. Then new tires and a nice new paint job." Mason looked at him confused "uhm liam I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like revenge to me. It sounds like your rewarding him." Liam smirked "just wait."  
\---------  
Mason was on the ground clutching his stomach in laughter. When liam said Theos truck was getting a makeover he didn't expect this. Theos entire truck from the hood all the way down to the rims and the entire inside was bright hot pink! Liam stood there with a smirk on his face with his arms folded in front of him. Mason stood up "Okay liam this is great revenge." Liam high fived mason asking "you think he'll like it?" Mason wiped a tear from his eye "oh he's gonna be pissed but the look on his face will be priceless."  
\----------  
Liam walked home. Telling mason to drive the truck when he called him. They had corey drive behind mason so he could get home and not murdered by theo for being an accomplice. When liam walked through the door he was immediately pushed against the wall by a very pissed off Theo. "Where in the hell have you been?! And where is my truck?!" Liam smirked and asked "we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Theo looked confused "see what?" Liam heard mason pull up and theo released him running outside. When liam got outside Theo was standing there looking at his truck in pure anger. Liam walked up and pointed "that" is all he said. Mason left laughing his head off with corey. Theo turned and looked at a smirking liam "What. Did. You. Do. To my truck!" Liam started laughing "I gave it a makeover." Theo threw his hands up in frustration "Its bright pink damn it!" Liam started laughing harder "don't you wish you wouldn't have whopped my ass in Lazer tag now?" Theo glared at him "where are my keys?" Liam smirked again, "here ya go" holding the keys up. Theo stared at the keys, "you painted them pink too?!" Liam tossed him the keys walking into the apartmeny "yep. Oh and theo?" Theo growled "what?" Liam smiled "you can't get the truck changed back until next week or it will be permanently pink." He said as he slammed the door. Theo was furious he could tell but it didn't matter. Liam won this time.  
\-------------  
Theo finally got his truck back to normal after a week. Liam laughed everyday and theo couldn't be mad hearing liam laugh. It made him happy knowing liam was happy. Liam ploped down on the couch kicking his foot up on the coffee table with his knee bent. Theo sat down beside him putting his arm on top of the couch behind liam. Theo leaned into liam kissing his neck. Liam groaned and theo smirked and started kissing him. Liam tried to turn it into something more but theo pulled away smirking. Liams jaw dropped "why'd you do that for?" Theo got up and walked to the kitchen saying "I had to make you pay for what you did to my truck." Liam followed him "okay then I learnt my lesson." Theo only chuckled "you think that's all? Oh no no no pup. I'm only getting started." Liams eyes widened. Oh boy. "What're you gonna do Theo?" Theo sat the bottle of water he got out of the fridge onto the counter and looked at liam as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of him. "We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I have fun writing for you guys. Tell me your thoughts on this. Should I make this imto a series or no? Would you read it if I did? Telleth me. I have ideas. Well seeya later sweets!


	3. My turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is still angry about liam turning his truck pink. So its his turn for a revenge prank. He's gonna have fun on this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY NEED YOU TO READ THE END NOTES WHEN FINISHED READING THE CHAPTER!! Hello! Back at it again with another chapter. Hope your doing okay. Tell me your thoughts on this one. Hope you enjoy what Theo does to liam. I had fun writing this chapter. Also, I decided to make this into a series! Are you happy about my decision? Let me know Seeya later sweets!

Theo was still mad about his truck. Liam turned it pink! Who does that?! So Theo has come up with his own revenge prank. This should be fun.  
\------------------  
Liam came home from lacrosse practice a few minutes ago. Theo picked him up of course. He said he needed to go to the store for groceries and liam said he was gonna shower. Perfect. Theo gave liam a kiss then went out to his truck and got in. He noticed liam left his lacrosse gear in the truck. Theo mumbled "oh this couldn't get better." So Theo took off to the store picking up more than groceries. He drove to the school afterwards grabbing the lacrosse gear and headed into the library. He set all his supplies down and took them out. The hot glue gun. Pink purple blue and silver sparkles. Very shiny. The beadazzler and the letters. 

Theo started on Liams lacrosse stick first. Going for the bar. Coating it in hot glue then pouring all the sparkles on it. They covered the entire stick. He then glued LIAM DUNBAR onto it it bright blue letters. Next he started on the net. Beadazzling every inch. When he finished he cackled. Liams lacrosse stick didn't show anything of what it was before. Now it was all sparkles and pretty colors. Next he started on the lacrosse balls covering them in sparkles until the looked like mini disco balls. Oh how he loves this. After all of Liams gear was redecorated Theo noticed something in Liams bag. "Oh YES!" Theo smirked grabbing Liams jersey. He outlined every word and number in sparkles. Liams gotta shine too.

Theo put everything back and headed home. Leaving Liams lacrosse gear in the truck. Walking into the apartment he seen liam sitting on the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees with a hat on "Hey liam. Have a nice shower?" Theo was trying very hard not to laugh. Liam shot up yanking the hat off "what did you do to my hair?!" Theo started laughing so hard he was holding his torso from pain. Everytime he looked at liam he laughed. While liam was seething. Theo had coated the shower head with bright green dye so that when liam turned it on it would go into his hair. He also switched Liams shampoo and conditioner bottles with green hair dye as well. So now Liams hair is bright green. The lacrosse gear was only a bonus. Theo finally calmed down. "What can I say? Green does look good on you." He smirked liam knew he was referring to the Lazer tag colors. "Change it back. Right now." Liam demanded. Theo only smiled "no can do pup. You see with hair dye its permanent until it fades and you can't dye it back or your hair will be ruined." Liam was furious. "I have a game tomorrow! What am I supposed to do?!" Theo laughed thinking about Liams gear. He leaned into Liams ear whispering "embrace it"  
\------------  
The next day mason picked up liam "wow dude what happened to your hair?" Liam replied "Theo" mason chuckled "okay I know now. Don't mess with truck." Liam growled. His hair. His beautiful hair. Is green!!! 

After school Theo was sitting on the bleachers with everyone else waiting for the game. He was excited to see liam react to his new gear. Liam came out with corey and he grabbed his jersey out of his bag putting it over the shoulder gear. He hadn't noticed until corey told him "uh liam? What happened to your jersey?" Liam looked down noticing all the sparkles "what the hell?" Then he grabbed he lacrosse stick and stared at it. Corey started laughing and Theo smirked. He was in the front row watching liam. "THEO!!!" And there's his que. Theo took off running as liam tried to chase after him until coach grabbed his jersey pulling him back "DUNBAR what in the hell do you think you're doing?! And what are you wearing?! Your lacrosse stick too?? What happened to your hair?" Liam opened his mouth to reply but was cut off "you know what I don't care just get Your ass on the field. NOW!" Liam glared at Theo and jogged onto the field with all his sparkling self. 

Beacon hills won. But that didn't stop liam from going to Theo and punching him in the nose. "Dude what the hell?! You broke my nose!" Theo said as he held his bleeding nose. It healed already then liam punched him in the nose again. "Liam! That's the second time!" Liam tried for a third but Theo moved out of the way. "My hair. Jersey and gear?!" Theo chuckled whipping the blood away. "Told you not to mess with my truck." Liam shook his head "payback? Really?" Theo smiled "of course." He then asked "ok so truce?" Liam smirked "haha no. This is only just beginning. And just be ready Raeken." He then walked away. "Still worth it." Theo said as he followed liam to the truck going home.  
Of course liam didn't stay mad at Theo to long. He loved him to damn much. He got his gear and jersey back to normal and despite what Theo said, he scheduled a hair appointment for in the morning. Theo was laying in bed waiting for liam when he layed down. Liam kissed Theo and put his hand on Theos waist. Theo pulled liam down furthering the kiss then right when liam moaned into the kiss Theo pulled away. "Why do you always do that?" Liam asked. "Cuz I can." Liam put his bottom lip out "pleaseee." Theo smirked "alright fine." Theo grabbed the side of Liams neck and brought his face closer to Liams. Right when their lips almost touched Theo moved his head and licked Liams cheek. Liam pulled back whipping his cheek off "you freaking tease!" Theo chuckled "alright horn dog. Go to sleep." Liam plopped down on his back "fine but I won't be happy about it" Theo laughed "yes you will. You love sleep." Liam sighed "I know" they both started laughing then soon were almost asleep when liam whispered against Theos side "Just you wait Raeken. Just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you like Theos revenge prank? What did you think about our horn dog liam? Tell me what you thought. I enjoy reading your comments and I always reply back. 
> 
> Okay guys I have two ways this story is gonna go. I need you to decide. 
> 
> It continues to be happy and playful and has a happy ending
> 
> Or 
> 
> Has a dark and deep turn in it and probably has a happy ending
> 
> Please tell me which you want 
> 
> Seeya Sweets!


	4. Chinese Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and liam are enjoying the day together. Sitting at home watching some tv and enjoying each others company. But liam being liam wants food. So of course he makes Theo go get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweets! So the majority of you wanted the second choice so that's what it'll be! Im thinking ill make it in the next chapter so be ready. In the mean time enjoy some cute thiam. Seeya!

They just finished the 6th episode of season two of "The 100" oh how they love that show. Theo and liam have both been snuggled up on the couch all afternoon. Enjoying the peace. When all you hear is a grumble. From Liams stomach. Theo looked at liam knowingly as Liams cheeks got red. "You want food. Don't you?" Theo asked. "Yeah." Liam replied. Theo sighed getting up and grabbing his shoes putting them on then grabbing his keys. "What do you want?" Liam widely grinned "chinese please!" Theo smiled telling liam ok and asking him what he wanted. Of course the regular with extra fortune cookies. Classic liam.   
\-------------  
Theo just left and liam got immediately bored and lonely. He is clingy when they have days like this. Days where they both don't have to do anything. Those days are great. Liam whimpers looking at the door with a frown. He misses Theo. He wants him home so he can hug and kiss and snuggle him. Nobody better even look at Theo. He is very attractive and if anybody tried to get to his man. He'll bite there heads off. Theo is his and his only. Just like hes Theos. That's all there is to it. Nobody touches either of them and there fine with that. Have you ever seen a pissed off chimera and werewolf? Not good at all. You should run for your life if you ever do.  
\-----------  
Liam missed Theo the entire twenty minutes he's been gone so he decided to call him.  
Ring ring...

"Yes pup?" Theo answered

"Are you on your way home yet?" Liam asked 

"I'm still on my way there. Its 30 minutes away ya know. Why?" Theo said

"I miss you! Just hurry okay?" Liam whined 

"Hahaha I miss you to pup. I'll be home in a bit. I'll call you when I get the food." Theo said

"You promise?" Liam asked 

"I promise." Said Theo 

"Okay hurry home. I might die of loneliness is you don't." Liam complained

"Always one for the dramtics. I'll be there in bout 45 minutes. I'll see you in a bit pup. I love you." Theo replied 

Liam smiled "I love you too." Then hung up the phone. 44 minutes and 59 seconds till he sees Theo.  
\---------  
Liam doesn't like this. He has an uneasy feeling. Theos been gone for over an hour now. He should have been home. But the Chinese place is pretty popular so it probably took theo awhile to get the food. Gosh does liam hate being alone. He used to be ok with being alone for a bit. But ever since he got Theo. He can't stand it.  
Being alone.  
He feels trapped without somebody there. Vulnerable. Like somebody is going to jump and take him.  
Gosh he hopes Theo comes home soon. 

Liams phone started ringing. Immediately he answered it. 

"Hello?" Liam asked 

"Liam! You need to get down here like right now!" Mason said frantically

Liam got confused "Where? Why? What's wrong?" 

He could hear the panic in masons voice "The hospital. Its bad. Really bad. There's so much blood and god liam he's hurt bad. Like surgery bad. Four surgeons are needed! Liam just get down here. Ill explain when you get here." 

Liams heart was racing "Mason who are you talking about?" 

What mason said made Liams racing heart stop all together "Liam... its Theo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied! Sorry sweets


	5. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Theo? Well here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heys sweets! Hope you don't hate me. The chapter is going to be mostly in masons and Theos pov then some in Liams. Its gonna say what happened to our baby theo though and please don't kill me

Liam was sitting in the hospital waiting room with his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor with unshed tears in his eyes. He couldn't take it all in. It felt like his brain and body went numb. He couldn't move. He couldn't except what mason had told him about what happened. How could something so horrible happen to Theo? 

-earlier that day after mason called liam-  
Liam dropped the phone. Running as fast as he could to the hospital. He had to get to Theo. His theo. He busted through the doors running to a nurse frantically. "Where is he?! Where's Theo?!" The nurse looked at him with confusion as mason came running grabbing his arm and apologizing to the nurse. "Liam" mason dragged him to a corner in the waiting room so he could explain what happened. "Mason tell me. What happened?"

-earlier that day Theos pov-

I've been driving for about 20 minutes now. Thinking about liam and his cute little face. Man how I love him.  
My phone starts ringing suddenly and I see its liam. Smiling I answer.

"Yes pup?" Theo asks

\--

"Are you on your way home yet?" Liam asks  
\--

"I'm still on my way there its 30 minutes away ya know. Why?" Theo asks smirking  
\--

"I miss you! Just hurry okay?" Liam whined. He always whines  
\--

"Hahaha I miss you to pup. I'll be home in a bit. I'll call you when I get the food." Theo says  
\--

"You promise?" Liam asks  
\--

Theo smiles "I promise."  
\--

"Okay hurry home. I might die of loneliness if you don't." Liam complains  
\--

Theo grins "always one for the dramatics. I'll be there in about 45 minutes. I'll see you in a bit pup. I love you."  
\--

"I love you too." Then liam hung up the phone.  
\--

Theo smirked. Liam always calls him when he leaves but he wouldn't have it any other way.  
He pulled into the Chinese place getting out of the truck still smiling. Liam always makes him smile. Even when hes not near him. Liam just has that effect on him. He just shut the door when he heard the tires screeching. He wasn't fast enough to move out of the way of the truck. When the truck hit everything went black.

(Masons pov)

Mason was just walking out of the Chinese restaurant when he seen Theo get hit by the truck. He rushed over to him calling 911 immediately. The driver ran out of the car frantically. "Oh my I'm so sorry i lost control!" Mason could see the driver was injured but Theo was worse. The ambulance got there soon. They rushed to Theo and the paramedic pushed mason back. Theo was being sandwiched between his truck and the other one. The paramedics couldn't move the truck because it hit Theos chest directly. If they move it he can die. They could already tell most if not all of his ribs were broken. His lungs punctured.

There is blood all over the truck and Theo. Bloods everywhere. If Theo wasn't a chimera and could heal faster he would have died on impact.  
The firefighters got there soon after. Removing the truck. Theo would have collapsed but a piece of metal was pinning him by his chest to his truck. Blood now pouring out of him. He's getting paler and paler by the second. They cut the metal from behind him not removing it out of him. It'll kill him if they do. His chest is covered in blood. Cut in multiple places. His arm was trapped as well. The bone cracked in multiple places. His face cut up, legs too. His once pure white pull over hoodie now crimson red dripping blood at the ends.

The paramedics held Theo up when the metal was cut. Transferring him to the ambulance as quick but safe as possible. He's losing blood quicker then he can replace it. The worst part was when the paramedics put the breathing mask on theo and checked his pulse, his lungs punctured, not working. They couldn't do anything. No CPR. It would crush his lungs. Killing him. Nothing could be done until they got to the hospital. They shouted words he didn't understand, medical terms, all except a few.

Theos heart had stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Stop that! is Theo dead?? Is he gonna make it? Nobody knows. Well except for me! Love ya sweets!
> 
> Im sorry If I can't post. I try to post everyday. But I have school and im about to move. Also im taking soccer lessons now and I'm the maid of honor in my sisters wedding so I have to help plan that and her baby shower. Also she just moved so i had to help her. So im very sorry if i dont post a chapter. If I can't post everyday ill try for the next day.


	6. It was what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cant give you one or itll ruin everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready my sweets.

Liam jumped up. Sweating. He looked around frantically. What? He was in his and Theos apartment. How? Wasn't he just in the hospital? He grabbed his phone. 4:37pm Sunday January 7th. Theo left about an hour ago. He immediately dialed Theos phone.  
"Come on come pick up damn it!"  
No answer  
"Damn it!" Liam started breathing heavy. He called Theo again. On the third ring he heard

"hello?" It was Theo. Liam let out a sigh of relief. Almost crying. 

"Your okay?!" He asked. 

"What? Yes I'm okay. I know I took a bit longer to get the food but they were busy today." Theo said 

"No. I don't care about the food. You got hit? Your heart stopped beati-" liam couldn't finish his sentence his voice cracking. Almost crying.

"Pup What are you talking about? I was never hit. My heart is still beating." Theo replied worried. Liam couldn't answer. 

"Liam I'm pulling into the driveway I'll talk to you when i get inside." With that Theo hung up the phone. 

Soon after he opened the door with the bag of Chinese food in his arms. Theo sat the bag on the table and went up to liam who stood staring at him with tears in his eyes. "Your okay?" Liam asked softly. Theo walked up to him and pulled him into a hug gently running his hand through Liams hair as liam hugged him back with all he had. "Yeah I'm okay." He pulled liam back still holding onto Liams arms. "Liam. Im okay I'm promise. I've been gone for an hour and nothing happened." Theo told liam. Liam shook his head "but mason he told me. I went to the hospital you were in surgery Theo your heart stopped. You were dead." Tears started to slide down Liams cheeks. Theo wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "Hey now liam don't cry. Look at me im okay i swear. There isn't a scratch on me. Liam I think you were dreaming." Liam looked at Theo. He was right. There wasn't a scratch on him. Liam smiled. Relieved. "Your okay. Thank god." 

He was just dreaming. He was okay. His Theo was okay.  
\--------------

Liam and Theo finished their Chinese food and decided to watch some tv. Liam was snuggled into Theos side. Ever since Theo came home Liam couldn't stop smiling everytime he seen him. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of theo being with him. Alive. Just made him happy. 

Theo looked over at liam. "I'm bored." Liam snorted "usually I'm the one saying that." Theo smiled "I know that's why saying it feels out of place." Liam grinned "well what do you suppose we do?" Theo shrugged "I don't know." Liam only looked at him "then shush and watch the dang tv." Theo smiled and looked back at the show they were watching. 

About 30 minutes later Theo smirked and looked over at liam who was snuggled up under his arm. "Hey pup?" Theo asked. Liam didn't look at Theo his eyes were glued to the screen "yeah?" Theo was still smirking "you wanna go Lazer tagging?" Liam smiled widely. "Oh you are so gonna regret asking that." Theo started laughing "you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you actually thought i would do that to Theo?! Ha you thought wrong. Hopefully you don't hate me anymore I know its a short chapter and im sorry about that. So i was going to update last night but my friend texted me and wanted me to come over so I went over there and didn't have anytime to write. Today ive been busy and that's why its shorter. But hopefully Theo being okay makes up for it. Next chapter is going to be getting back into the happy and fun times.


	7. Whoever wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and liam are lazer tagging once again but this time its different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweets! Enjoy the chapter. Important stuff at the end notes. But I also have more Thiam ideas. Its different ways were Theo and liam could have met but you'd enjoy them. Should I post them on this story or make a new one because they are completely different?

"You're gonna loose" liam told theo confidently as they walked into the Lazer tag building. Theo just laughed shaking his head as he paid the fee to get in. Before they went to put the gear on they decided to play some of the arcade games that were in the arcade room.  
"I'll make you a deal" theo said suddenly as he turned to liam. "What deal?" Liam asked. Theo smiled "whoever loses has to do whatever the winner tells them to do." Liam started laughing "okay I'll do that but just be warned I'm already planning on what you are gonna have to do when you loose." Theo chuckled as he and liam walked to the gear room "keep dreamin pup. It ain't gonna happen."  
\----------  
Liam chose green again while Theo chose blue. Liam already had his gear on when he looled over at Theo. It took his breath away. How can somebody look that good in Lazer gear while looking at the guns? Theo was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that showed his muscles and, oh does liam love that,with black jeans that made his butt just look fantastic, to Liams approval of course he isn't complaining, and nikes. His hair was done up in a 'just got our of bed but my hair is a hot mess look'. The place has black lights everywhere so his shirt glew. Liam looked down at himself. He didn't look bad either with his normal nikes, light blue short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Though he didn't compare to theo he still looked good right? "You look hot pup." Liam jumped pulled out of his trance. "What?" Theo smirked "I could feel your eyes on me while I looked at the guns. I hope you liked what you saw by the way. Im just saying you look hot." Liam felt his cheeks burn up as he looked down at the ground in embarassment. Theo walked up to liam and grabbed his chin making liam look at him. "Don't be embarrassed. All this" he said motioning to his body "is all yours. So look all you want pup." Theo gave liam a peck on the lips then walked into the arena.

By the time liam processed what happened and walked into the arena Theo was nowhere to be seen. Oh no. Liam looked around everywhere, listening for theo. Waiting for him to make the first move. Theo snuck up behind liam quietly and shot him then ran before liam even turned around. "Dammit!" Liam exclaimed. He had to be more careful. He ran and crouched behind one of the props the room is covered and built with. He closed his eyes and listened waiting for Theo. He heard him coming and jumped up shooting but Theo ducked out of the way before liam hit him. Liam glared. How did he miss? Theos just to fast and good at this damn game.

In 20 minutes Theo has whiped the floor clean with liam. Though liam has got Theo a few time he's still losing and it sucks. He's not going to beat Theo now. Theos a cheater so liam says. He distracts liam by sneaking up behind him and kissing him on the neck then shooting him. Or saying right when Liams about to shoot "you wouldn't shoot me would you?" With those damned puppy dog eyes and right when liam puts his gun down Theo shoots! So Theo has be declared a cheater in Liams mind. When the sound goes off they head back into the gear room and take their gear off. Both sweating because it gets hot in the arena. Theo turns around and smiles and liam once they are done taking off their gear and they both head out to the truck after they got their jackets and belongings from the locker. Liam asks "so uhm what are you gonna do now that i lost?" Theo smirks "hmm...youll just have to wait and see dunbar." Theo rarely calls liam by his last name. So when he does liam knows he's going to be evil. "But trust me when i say your going to love it." Theo says as they get into the truck. Liam doesn't believe him just by the tone of his voice. He's up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What do you think Theo is gonna do? Did you think shy liam was adorable? Because I sure did. Tell me your ideas. 
> 
> Okay so for the Important thing.  
> So I have this idea for a story that I've had for awhile and I would want to know if you would read it. Its called "To Assasinate A Queen" 
> 
> Description: Beth Carson is 16 years old. She's also a queen who has control of 3 continents. She never wanted to be queen. All she wanted was to be a normal teenage girl. Beth was never supposed to become queen. Her older brother Sebastion was supposed to get the crown. Since he was older he inherited it. But when he was murdered the crown and its responsibilities went to Beth. Not only does she have to deal with the responsibility of ruling, she doesn't get to grieve over her brother. 
> 
> Now meet Xavier Adams. He's a 17 year old normal boy well except that's he's the greatest assassin of his time and age. Never failed a mission. He's known as the silver killer. Since all he kills with is silver. Xavier was hired to kill Sebastian Carson so that his boss, the Carson's cousin, would get the crown. But his boss forgot one thing. Beth. Now that she holds the crown he can't touch it. So he goes to Xavier. He wants Beth out of the picture. So Xaiver accepts. He already killed the brother, why not the sister too? 
> 
> But the first rule of assasination is to never get attached to your target. Let alone fall for them.  
> So when Xavier falls for Beth he can't complete his mission. Doesn't want to. But his bosses saying goes "Kill Or Be Killed" and Xavier knows he doesnt want to die. Not at 17.  
> But he just can't kill her. Shes his one mission that he just might fail.
> 
> Should I post it on here or on wattpad? I'm thinking wattpad. But I will post it on here if you want me to. If you even want to read it. Please let me know. Seeya sweets!


End file.
